


Out On Manoeuvres

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out On Manoeuvres

Major Kiriko Tsujimori stood over the map looking at the area in which the 'war games' between G-Force and U.N.I.T were taking place. Just then two of her soldiers came with a P.O.W a young female U.N.I.T officer.

"Leave her there I'll deal with her in a second."

She said the G-Force soldier’s saluted and left.

"Name and rank?"

She asked the young woman.   
"Carol Bell, Corporal."  
Kiriko looked up at her and smiled slightly as she ran her eyes over Carol's body.

"Hmmmmm...Married?"  
"Single."  
"Sexual preference?"  
"Bi."  
"Well then...strip-off and get on this table cus I'm in the mood to eat some P.O.W Pussy."  
Carol half-smirked and did so instantly. Kiriko purred and gently ghosted a hand over Carol's body teasing her breasts but going nowhere near her womanhood. Carol arched and mewled softly.   
"Sensitive are you?"

She purred and lent down and nipped at Carol's breast's with her teeth.   
"Yes."

The word was followed by another arch and gasp, a low mewl of wanton need escaping her.  
"And it would seem very, very horny..."  
"Only for you."  
"Liar, but thank you for the compliment."

Kiriko mewed as she lent down and teased Carol by flicking her tongue just above her pussy without making any actual contact. Carol whimpered slightly.   
"What’s wrong?"  
"I... need you."  
"Do you?"

Kiriko purred kissing Carol just above her pussy.

"Really?"

She purred kissing her on her left inner thigh.

"Do you Really?"

She purred now kissing the right inner thigh.   
"Yes... please yes."  
"So sexy when your pleading."

Kiriko purred and began to slowly and softly lick at Carol’s clit. Carol moaned weakly. Kiriko picked up her pace in response to Carol's moans. Carol moaned again. Kiriko pressed her tongue right into Carol's clit. Carol mewled and arched. Kiriko purred and pressed deeper. Carol mewled again, instantly close. Kiriko licked and licked away at Carol. Carol soon cried out and came.


End file.
